Fires of the New and Old Worlds
by TH3LASTHOP3
Summary: The worlds of Ivalice and Earth meet, and they do battle, only a few select people know what has to be done so they along with main characters form FF12 and FFTA try to get the two sides to stop fighting. R&R plz. I'm begging. im goin 4 20 R&R's b4 ch 2 :
1. Chapter 1

Rabanastre

5 years after the death of Vayne Solidor

Ashe awoke to a humming noise she looked around to the sky to see a glowing light. She ran out to her balcony and saw it was the Sun Cryst. It just hung there, suspended. Ashe looked at it and then saw another glow out of her perifrial vision. Another glowing object traveled to the Sun-Cryst. Then another from the opposite direction. Then two more. There were four glowing stones traveling form the North,South,East and West of the world. They clashed with the Sun – Cryst making it even bigger. Then from an unknown part of the city a ray of dark light collided with the Sun-Cryst. It shattered and eight pieces hung in the air in a perfect circle. They glowed, and then eight beams of light intersected with eachother and a vortex opened up. Ashe ran downstairs and put on her formal clothes. She made her way to the hangar of her personal ariship and airbikes. She put one into action and sped down the streets of Rabanastre.

She arrived at the military hangar that overlooked the skies of Rabanaster. In the hangar sat the pride of the new Dalmascan – Archadian military, the Alexander. She rushed onto the huge airship traversing it's passages and narroly avoiding the crewmembers. She came to the bridge where Judgemagister Zaragabath sat in his chair giving orders. He turned just in time so see the Queen. "Ah your magesty what brings you to the Alexander so late?" "No formalities, just get the Alexander up and running, I want the whole fleet mobilized within the hour, also... she hesitated, call my companions. Zargabaath nodded and gave the order, Ashe watched as men went to their stations and the whole fleet was ready to move out. She heard a smirk comment as both Balthier and Fran walked aboard. Then comments of wonder as Vann and Penelo came on and Vann kicked the pilot out of his seat. He started up the engines and smirked at Ashe. The Alexnader along with the 12th Fleet entered the Vortex little did they know that what they would find would be even more strange.She turned to Zargabaath, "Did you send the message to Larsa?" "Yes, Lady Ashe." "Good, then may the gods be with us."

Chelsea, Massachusettes

Sean was doing push ups and at the same time he was playing Final Fantasy 12. He was killing the Undying and was doing pretty good. Then he heard a rumbling and a huge hole opened in the sky and the Alexander came flying out. Sean who was observing form the window dropped the controler in surprise and ran outside. He got out the door in time to see an Airbike drop out of the sky and land right in front of him. Off stepped two people, Balthier and Fran. Balthier immeditly saw Sean and drew his gun, Fran her bow. Balthier shot at Sean just missing him, Sean ran into the house knowing that the Viera wouldn't miss. He ran upstairs to his room and looked around for something to protect himself. He saw his replica of the Treaty Blade his dad had bought him for Christmas and took it off the wall. It was made of metal so he hoped it would work. He heard as they kicked down his door and entered his house. He ran down the stairs with the Treaty Blade in a rushing stance postion. He swung it over head just in time to be caught by a spearhead. He looked tough his left to see Vann. He retreated to a hallway ducking and parrying Vanns blows. Sean had watched a few Star Wars movies and learned the basic jist of sword fighting. But fighting with a huge blade under these condituons was very ridiculos. He looked for some way to get an advantage ducking under a stab by Vann. He saw a mythril blade hanging off Vanns belt. He grabbed the sheath and kicked Vann in the stomach giving him enough time to drop the fake blade and unsheath the real one.

He felt better having a sword that didn't take all hi muscle power to swing in his hands. He ducked under another blow and then did an uppercut disarming Vann. He caught the spear out of the air and held it to Vann's neck, but then he heard a whizzing sound as arrows came flying at him, he ran out the back door fully knowing that Fran was right on his tail, and that he couldn't beat her. He ran and jumped over a pool in someones yard. He climbed two fences and then ran down another road only to run right into the viera's chest. She knocked him out the last thing he saw was he picking him up and bringing him to a big door.


	2. Chapter 2

Sean awoke to a slight humming noise and a metal floor. He opened his eyes to see Fran staring at him with a grin of mischeive. He sat up to feel a prinprick of metal against his skin. He turned his head to see Vann pointing a spear at his neck. Balthier steped into the room and looked at Sean with curiosity. "What the hell is this place?", he asked. "Well it's not Ivalice," Sean responded. Ashe entered the room and looked at Sean. "Your people move to attack us," she said in a calm voice. Sean trying to sound like Balthier said, "well it's only natural considering there is a huge fleet of airships above the earth." Sean looked to Fran once again. "You mind getting these things off." He nodded at the cuffs they put him in. Fran undid them and gave Sean a smirk as she walked out of the room. Ashe and Balthier left leavin only Vann and Sean. "So, want to finish that little match we had earlier?" Vann asked. Sean stood up and found the Mythril sword still at his hip. He drew it, as Vann drew the spear form his back. They met in a sparked clash. Sean dove left and struck to Vann's rear end of the staff.

Vann blocked it and twirled his spear in a quarterstaff position. He pounded on Sean's left and right. Sean ducked under a blow and went in for Vann's legs. Vann jumped over him and whipped him in the back with the dull end. Sean then went into a flury of blows each one getting stronger. He came around on the left and Vann parried quarterstaff style, Sean smirked and then went right Vann saw this knowing he wouldnt have time to block it he held out his hand and shouted, "immobilize." Sean froze, he couldnt move. He tried but to no avail. Vann smirked, well now that's one advantage, you can't use magic just yet. But I'm sure you'll get there eventually. Vann erased the magic from Sean's body and they made their way up to the bridge.

Sean looked to the center of the bridge as Vann made his way to the pilots seat. Sean saw Judge Magister Zargabaath. Sean immediately got down on one knee showing he had the utmost respect for the Judge. Zargabaath returned the favor by saluting Sean. He looked at Sean then at what he was wearing. The Judge turned to Ashe. "Why does this boy not have armor on? You said he out did Vann, no normal person could've done that without armor." Ashe just shrugged. Zargabaath walked into his private quarters and brought out a set of armor.

Zargabaath removed his helmet. His face was stern, but Sean knew it was filled with kindness as well. "What's your name boy?" Sean had to think quick. If he just said Sean Valentine it would be just a big joke. One word last names in this age were uncommon .But what if he said something different. "Sean Von Aubenseiter he finally said, literally meaning Sean of the Outisider. Zargabaath nodded, "then, by the rights invested in me as a Judge Magister of the New Archadian – Dalmascan Republic, I now name you judge minor." Now take your sword and armor and fight for what you belive in.

Sean donned the armor. Zargabaath looked at it and held the helmet back from Sean. "This armor belonged to a very good person, Judge Magister Drace. If you so choose to don the helmet then you must promise me that you will never do what is easy always do what is right. Can you promise me that Sean Von Aubenseiter?" Sean didn't have to think twice. He took the helmet away from the man and placed it over his head. He felt the magic flow through him and he felt powerful. With that the Senior Judge asked him to kneel again. He did as he was told. He felt a sword touch his shoulder, Zargabaath said then " rise and take your new sword and serve you heart with it." Sean needed no more invitation. He rose and took the Judge Sword by the hilt and raised it into the air before he put it in the sheath. He looked to the men he was just made leader of. He realized this was just bigger then him, he now led an enitre army of people.

Zargabaath walked over to him and pointed at an airship in the background. "Guess what, that's your new ship." Sean borded the Atomos and rode over to the Xezgat Surgate, the arcraft carrier airship and Juggarnaught of the 12th fleet. They flew back thorough the rift and were back in Ivalice. They needed a way to get the earthlings to not fire on them but they didn't know. They needed to figure a way to either close the rift or make peace. Either way Sean was going to find out and he was going to fix this mess, that he was sure of. He looked to the veiwport of the Xezat Surgate, day in Ivalice had come and people would see the rift, but now it was a matter of time before someone would do something stupid. Xezgat Surgate docked at the huge bay. While it was refueling Sean took the time to get a good look at the city. He walked among the citizens gettinf stares of pride, and other emotions some of them not so nice.

Sean entered the Sandsea to see a sceptical looking Tomaj and a pleading kid. He turned to the left to see three men draw swords. They crept closer to Sean with violent looks in their eyes. One did a lower slash to Sean's knees, it didn't connect. Sean jumped over it then drawing the judge sword from his back. He parried another blow and then went back in and swung at one of them the man backstepped narrowly avoiding the blow, Sean followed up with a sidestep and hit the man in the chest. Luckily the man had armor on so it didn't kill him. Just rendered him unconscious.

The others saw this and left the room. Sean went to the bartender and asked for a nice cold drink. While he was drinking a man came through the door, Sean spit his drink out. The man was about 5,11 and had long blonde hair. On his back he carried a huge yellow and tranparent sword. He was wearing gold armor that covered his whole body and ran halfway down his arms. Sean was looking at Marche. He stood up, as he did that three men drew more swords, Marche regarded them with a sneer. They rushed him but they didn't make it. Sean brought the judge across catching all of them in the chest. He looked over to Marche who in turn brought his sword to bear. They clashed in a controled fashion, each one trying to get the upper hand. Sean knew that Marche, being from the other world would be just as strong if not stronger.

He rolled left and slashed at Marche's feet. Marche jumped over the swing and brought his sword down to Sean's ribs. Sean brought the Judge Sword up to block the blow. He then went right and stabbed at Marche once again. Marche leaned with the stab redirecting it. He flew straight at Sean going for his head. Sean ducked and shoved his elbow into Marche's chest. Hitting him hard. Sean then put his sword to Marche's neck, all of a sudden an arrow whizzed past him and knocked the Judge Sword right out. There in the door way stood Shara with her bow strung with another arrow. Sean dropped the sword and walked away from Marche. Shara went over to Marche and kissed him he got up kissed her back and offered his hand to Sean. Sean shook it and walked with them. Marche pointed up to the portal, "are you going to go into the real world again earhter?" Sean didn't look surprised, "ya I have to make peace before they come into Ivalice." Marche nodded, "then I shall accompany you, please allow me." Sean didn't have to think about it. "Of course". So with that Sean, Marche and Shara set off for the hangar where they would enter the world once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sean looked out the port window of the Xezat Surgate, the ship was pulling out of port following the Alexander. The ships were side by side Sean turned to his crew. Both Dalmascans and Archadians. If they had made peace then who couldn't. Sean looked back to the window, and saw the rift. He heard the doors open and felt Marche and Shara on board and next to him. He looked to his hip, his Judge Sword was still there, little good that would do if the decided to pul out semi auto guns. But they would deal with that later.

They cleared the portal, and as they came into the real world, the ship rocked violantly. "Shit they were firing at him already, he gave orders for Xezat Surgate to roll to stern. It did. Another few laser guided missles missed it leaving smoke trails in the sky as they irrupted in the atmosphere. Sean looked out the veiw port to see F-22 Raptors coming at him. He looked to his men and nodded. Send out the single craft. In twenty seconds over three hundred of the fighter class ariships were out doing combat with the advanced fighters.

Sean looked to the ground, they had lined up tanks and were going to start to pump shells. Sean ordered the ground cannons to take them out, and within twenty seconds they were gone. Then he flet a rocking, he looked to his status officer. "Status", "Sir, we lost the engine we're going to crash, Sean looked over , he couldn't crash in the middle of Boston, but. His idea formed, "fly southwest until you see a tower with a sphere in the middle. There will be an airstrip, we'll land there. The crew complied they flew southwest and found the airstrip. "Sir the landing will be a bit messy." "That's fine as long as we land." "Yes sir".

The Xezat Surgate crashed into the landing strip totally taking the bottom of the airship off. Sean and the remaining crew exited the airship only to hear clicks as the safty's of guns went off. Sean drew his sword as did the rest of the crew, a man stepped out he wore standard battle dress of the US Marine Corps. "You have twenty seconds to surrender before I kill you." Sean just stood there, ten, Sean felt sweat drip down his eye brow, nine, eight,seven, six, five, Sean felt his heart beat faster, four, three, two, Sean gripped his sword tighter, one, the man shot a round at Sean's head, Sean didn't move nor did he get hit. The judge sword blocked the shot, then the other twenty men opened fire, the judge sword split into ten pieces and blocked every shot. Sean looked at his hands, he thrust it out one of the new minor judge swords flew straight into a mans chest killing him.

Sean worked his hands into a fluid motion guiding the swords to attack while some stayed strictly on defense. In two minutes, all twenty men were down and dead. They moved on, they needed to get somewhere where they could get a position to defend themselves. All of a sudden Marche and Shara appeard from his perifrial vision. Sean grinned and asked them what they should do. Marche pointed to the airport. "We should probably move into a postion there, and then decide on our next move from there. Sean agreed, so they broke down the door, and silenced the alarm systems, usherd people out and other stuff.

Pretty soon the whole place was empty except for the forty or so people form Ivalice. They barracadded the doors. Sean set twenty of them to guard every entrance and not let anyone get to the flight control tower, which was turned into the command post for the Ivalice forces. In about two hours after the Xezat Surgate crshed into the airstrip on Logan, the whole fleet was landed. The whole command force was gathered in the control room. They disscussed there options. Sean brought up one valid point. "What about their suppiriority in weapons. They have fully automatice weapons, whhat do we have, swords? Unless we step it up a notch we are never going to make peace because we'll all be dead."

Suddenly Fran looked weak and she fell slumped against the table she started going into epileptic shock. They heard a rumbling and then suddenly twenty skeletons wearing robes burst into the room all weilding scythes. Sean drew his sword as did every person there, granted Balthier. The skeletons ran at them swinging. Sean met one in mid air driving his sword into the bone on it's arm holding the scythe, it switched hands and continued to swing, Sean blocked anotherwild swing he lunged in and stabbed right through the ribcage and collapsed the thing. He looked around the others were having just as much luck as he was, Balthier was nimbly dodging swings from a headless skeleton.

After they fended off the horde, they looked to eachother, and said outright, "Archamge". They now had to worry about the US military but also now a manipulating Archmage. Sean thought it was time for a change of outfit. He went down to baggage claim and took his armor off and found a sutible wardrobe. He put on a a pair of faded light blue jeans from Abcrombie and Fitch, an under shirt of underarmor, a flexible blue T- Shirt and a brown Hurley zipper up sweatshirt. He went into the guards storeroom and got two pistols from the lockers. He took the holster belts too and had one magus integrate them into his sweatshirt.

He stuck them in the holsters and loaded his secure pockets with magazines, he then strapped the judge sword to his back and made sure it could be used in quick release. He walked back to the room. He explained what he had did. Balthier thought it was a fool hardy idea but said nothing else. Zargabath took back the armor Sean had worn and stored it somewhere it could be reached in case of emergency. Sean went to one of the chief magus's. "Do you know how to do enhancing magic, to move faster, jump higher, better reflexes stuff like that?" So for ten hours straight Sean practiced spells to enhance his body. In eleven hours he could run faster then a mastif and jump higher then a kangaroo.

Sean was sleeping on the floor when he heard a car door slam. He looked outside a window to see four people wearing black body armor, throw grapple hooks into the ground, Sean got right up and warned the others and waited for the men to scale the building. Sean waited until they were half way up and jumped out at one of them. He quickly channeled the energy for him to survive that fall and landed. He turned around and raised his two 9 millimeter pistols. He shot two of the men off the buildings. They fell as the others made it inside. Sean was about to run up the bulding when he heard a growl. He turned aroung to see five skeletons coming at him. He dodged one swing and jumped over another he pointed his pistols at the them and fired in mid air spinning ever so slightly to adjust his aim. He landed and ducked under another wild swing. He drew the judge sword and cut into the skeleton dismembering it.

After he was done he no longer heard fighting and saw Zargabath poke his helmeted head out of the window to look for him. They had survived the first night. He looked over to the right of the building and saw Marche still in combat with a person. He then saw Shara lined up for a shot and smirked. The man fell down the side and Marche threw Shara a thankful smirk, Sean just laughed and walked back into the building.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this. Redoing my house while writing a short story of epic proportions isn't easy. Hope you enjoy.

--

To Vieraheart15: I'm glad you like the story, plz keep reading.

--

I just realized I have another fan fic people want me to continue, it's a gundam seed/ code geass cross over, give it a try if you feel like it

Sean stood by Zargabaath as he made his plan. The plan was to infiltrate the inner complex of Boston and take control of the highest building. Looking from that they could spot anything, soldiers, archmages, undead, or anything that the enemy threw at them. Sean thought furiously, who the heck would summon skeletons to attack them. There was no way that the archmage was from Ivalice, he had to be a very corrupt and very powerful person. "But", Sean thought, back to the task on hand.

The tallest building in Boston in this year was the new John Hancock tower. They planned to get there by airbike. It was the safest and more convenient route. But, the only problem is the target they present themselves as. If the enemy occupied the tower, they could possibly fire long range mortars and knock them off their bikes. But they decided that they decided that they would divide the forces , Zargabaath would lead the air forces, while Ashe, Vann and Penelo would take the ground forces and push through the streets and try to determine wether the enemy has occupied the surrounding area or the tower.

Sean would be going with the air unit. He had passed a crash course in airbikes in almost flying colors, he could pilot the vehicle and shoot at the same time. He was assigned to Zargabaath's personal unit. Him along with Balthier and Fran would be with him the whole time. He looked to his left, he saw Marche and Shara sharing a moment. He looked to his right, Ashe, Vann, Penelo, Balthier and Fran were conversing with Zargabaath about stratagy. There was no one for Sean to really open up to and talk to. He, realizing this, went to his self determined bunk and rested. He was woken up a few hours later.

He was about to go for his sweatshirt when, out of nowhere Fran shot her hand out and grabbed his wrist. "Your no seriously going to where that when your going to get shot out of the air. She brought him to a table where there was skintight leather suits. There were almost under armor like only he found out, that they could resist a 50 caliber round. "The mages blessed them and reiforced them. This way you can be safe. Sean switched out his under armor for the other one and put his jeans and T -Shirt back on over it. He put on the sweat shirt and strapped his guns to the insides. He stuck the judge sword across the back of his waist. He went out to the hangar, it was dark outside and the ari was chilly. He looked to the sky line and saw the John Hancock building it was tall and inviting. Also menacing, knowing the enemy could be lurking waiting for an airstrike

Sean went to his bike and started it up. He put it to hover until the whole force was ready. He looked over, the rest of the men were already on and ready. Zargabaath was already leaving, Fran looked over to Sean and nodded, Sean looked over to Balthier and nodded. They trailed along Zargabaath in a V formation. They approached the building. Already small arms fire and mortatrs were tearing at their ranks. They twisted and turned as shells and shrapnel erupted in the air. Sean drew one of his 9mm and fired down on the soldiers below, catching them in the throats and chests. Sean then increased altitude and looked towards the building. He sped up and was preparing to set his landing gears to land on the roof, when he saw a mortar cannon aimed right at him. He was thrown from his exploding vehicle. He was falling and was about to give up hope for survival when someone threw him on a bike. He looked in front of him to see Balthier reading himself to jump off the bike. "Don't worry, I'm a leading man, and they never die." With that he jumped, Sean saw as he dissapeard into the night. Sean gunned it to the roof. He landed and jumped off he let the bike crash to the street and hit a mortar.

He busted open the roof door to meet a soldier head on. He jumped up kicking him in the throat. He looked to the soldier and found him carrying a G36C rifle. Sean picked it up, tucking his pistol into the holster. He took the rifle into a firing postion and wandered every floor, running into some form of opposition on each one. By time he got halfway down the building, Vann had made his way up. They had taken the whole building and had done it with minimal casualties, including Balthier. The mood went from happy to depressed when news came that he was nowhere to be seen, Fran had gone into a isolation stage and spent the whole time in one office cubical. Whenever some one she didnt know tried to cheer her up she shover her foot up their ass and sent them flying.

Sean went over to the cubical and walked in. Fran looked at him and looked down. "What do you want?" she asked looking very depressed. "I want you to try to be happy" he said. She stood up, "how can I be happy, when the only person that I am very close to has died, I don't know any of them that well, least of all you." Sean took her hands," I know that, but I have a side to me that pains to see anyone like this." Fran looked up and smirked, "really? All I have seen is a sarcastic and powerful boy who doesn't know when to quit." "Thanks", Sean said smiling. Fran looked at him, he looked back, and found that he could not stop staring into her caramel brown eyes. He surprised himself on what he did next. He drew her in for a passionant kiss. Fran sank into him and was comforted, but then relalized something and broke off the tender moment. She walked out of the cubicle leaving Sean to think over his feelings.

"What the hell just happened?", Sean asked himself. Did I just kiss a fifty or older year old viera, and did she kiss me back? Sean's feelings were in a rush. What the hell was he thinking. Hoheyw the hell could they keep a relationship she was older then him. If that what would they do? Sean decided that he would talk to Marche he would know. As he got up he heard someone call his name, he turned around to see a girl about 5,5 with long brown hair with a few blonde streaks in it. She was part asian and showed it on her face, along with her other heritages. Her name was Kayla and she was Sean's friend from school. Sean decided that he royaly fucked now. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Who the hell are these people, what are they doing and why are you here?' Sean decided there was a lot of explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Sean led Kayla into a room down the hall from where they had found eachother. "Okay, so here is how it breaks down. These people are from a different world then us. They opened a portal thing and came through, they found me first and took me hostage, but I agreed to help them realizing what we could learn from them." He let her take that in. "Now what the hell are you doing here, I thought you were in NYC till thursday?" Well I kinda came home early, and then we got stuck in traffiv when the fighting started and then those skeleton things came after me and i thought i was dead, but someone shot them. So I ran to the building to see you of all people"

Sean looked at her and gave her a hug, he took her to his room and laid her down. He waited till she went to sleep before he exited the room and went to the control center. Zargabaath regarded him with a cold gaze. "We have no choice but to stay here until we get the airbikes up and running again. We lost a lot of them in the battle." Zargabaath was holding an almost ancient scroll in his hand. "I found a document of some interest in here while I was doing my preliminary search. It is an text dating back to your worlds early years in east asia. It seems according to this, when the portal opens, it not only opens to another world but to either heaven or hell and who chooses the path is up to them. So this person that opened the portal with the Sun -Cryst might be after some power, if it is the necromancer then perhaps after more powerful bodies to raise."

Sean looked to the sky at the portal, it wouldn't be long until the US made a move and put something through the portal. They had to find a way to get this over with. Sean bowed to Zargabaath and returned to his room to see Kayla gone and a note on his bed in her place. It read "I figured that if your helping these people then they can't be that bad, I'm in the armory if you're looking for me." Sean made his way down to the armory infuriated that Kayla would think about putting herself in danger. He entered the room to see Fran outfitting Kayla with viera type armor and a ninja sword strapped across her back. Sean walked in aware that both Kayla and Fran were watching. He strode right up to Kayla focusing strictly on her face trying to avoid the revealing armor she wore on her body

"Kayla, why are you doing this? You could do something else besides fight, please I'm begging you. You don't even know how to use that sword." Kayla looked at him with a sullen face, " ya huh, Fran taught me." Sean turned to Fran trying to put the event hours ago out of his head. "Fran, can I speak to you in private please?" "Of course". They went back to Sean's room, he just stared at her for a few minutes admiring the veiw. "Are we going to talk, or are you going to gape at my body the whole time. Sean rightened his composure, "why are you involving her? You could involve anyone else but no her" Fran just stared at him. He tried not to meet her gaze but he couldn't. He looked into her caramel eyes once again and they came togther in a passionant kiss. Sean turned around and locked the door. He guided his hand back to Fran's ass where it stayed. Fran began undoing his shirt and taking it off. He undid one of the straps on the battle dress she was wearing.

He sucked on her neck throwing her into ectasy and and making her nails dig into his back, it fricken hurt. As soon as he was about to undo the bottom half of her armor an alarm sounded. It was a magic alarm implanted in everyones ear that alerted them of danger. Both he and Fran immeditly stopped what they were doing and got dresssed. They ran to the control booth and saw three rows of armored skeletons along with one dressed in a kimono charging from the ground. Sean jumped down to meet them he drew his judge sword and went after the troops. He saw Fran coming in from the left with what looked like Durandal. Kayla went to his right holding the Yagu – Darkblade in its reverese blade position. Sean threw out his hand to stop the first blades from hitting them he guided the Judge Sword around keeping one of the twelve seperate blades for him self. He jumped into one of the skeletons smashing it's leg bones under impact and then beheading it. He moved his arm across his chest in a fluid motion cutting into two other skeletons ricages and ripping through their spines.

He looked over to Kayla who was busy fending attacks from two of the bony enemies. She parried one and ducked under another strking one in the chest and slashing through the other with deadly presicion. Fran was busy parrying blows and striking to notice Sean staring at her. All of a sudden Sean felt a huge pressure on his back and turned around to see the Katana wielder readying an overhead strike to cleave his head in half. He raised his sword to parry the blow. He stopped it and then dodged right to evade the next blow. He looked to his friends for help. Kayla and Fran were preocupied, Marche was dealing with a behemoth skeleton and Shara was taking aim on top of the building. Sean grinned and threw himself at the obviously dead samuri. He swung right catching the thing in the legs, and then went left cleaving the bony head in half. As the samuri fell he thrust out with the katana, Sean had no time to avoid it. The katana peirced his heart. His whole world turned red, he couldn't see anything clearly, it was all blury, he could make out Fran and Kayla running over to him but nothing else. After two more seconds he was dead cold.

Sean woke up in a black room and the only light that was in that room was the light radiating from a Katana. Sean walked up to it, shielding his eyes from the immense heat. He stood there staring at it. Then a commanding voice rang through the beckoning darkness. "Take me!" Sean looked to the Katana. He grasped the sword with both hands and held it up. All of a sudden a man appeared. "If you so wish to come back to life then you must take this katana and forever be bound to it, if you so choose.

Sean wanted nothing more then to see his friends and family again. "But", the man said. "You should know that, unless you die in combat your offspring, if any will wield the sword." That is the ultimate price to pay for rising from the dead.

He awoke to Fran sobbing on his chest. He patted her head and lead her to his room. He locked the door and pinned her up to his wall. He kissed her and grabbed the fastenings on her upper body armor. Grabbing her nice sized breasts, he looked at her and said. "Ready to finish what we were doing earlier."


	6. Chapter 6

Sean laid Fran down on his bed. Taking off his shirt in the process. She grinned at him, and ran her hands down his chest. He shivered, and put his arms around her shoulders, undoing the straps that hid her nicely sized breats. He threw the garment off and caressed her breasts. She purred, and grabbed his ass. He sucked on one and pinched the other one. Fran purred even louder. He to her face, she was sweating and had a smile on her face. He kissed her as he put two of his fingers in her wet slit. She screamed with pleasure and kissed him again.

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her closer to him. They laid parralel on the bed on top of one another wrapped in eachothers passion. Sean looked to Fran and Fran worked her way down to Sean's hard member. She wrapped her mouth around it and worked her mouth up and down, then she gave it little kitten licks. Sean was living in heaven as far as he was concerned. Fran was working her mouth in a way he didn't think possible. He was close to coming and Fran knew it. She took her mouth off of his member, and kneeled at the end of the bed. He got up and worked his hand across his member. He came in her mouth, and she swalloed it. He put his member into her slit and grabbed her leg angling it upwards. Giving it to her from behind. She screamed with pleasure, not caring that anyone could hear them.

He thrust harder and harder, she screamed louder and louder. He came, as she did. They laid on the bed, him still in her and them wiped. They laid there for hours upon hours staring into each others eyes. Sean stroked her face and kissed her once more before he got up and dressed, he grabbed his new katana from the stand on the counter in his room. He walked down the hall feeling relived. He went into the training room and stepped on the training mat. He drew his katana and worked it feeling the flow of it. He went in to an overhead strike when his blade was caught on another blade. It was Kayla's blade. She was wearing the viera armor and looked very good in it. He almost got caught off guard as Kayla went for his side. He blocked, and struck back to her stomach, she twirled around catching the blade and sent it into the air. He threw his head between her legs and lifted her into the air. He felt her pussy get wet as he stuck his head there. He smashed her on the ground and rolled out from her and grabbed his katana. They both struck for the neck and stopped inches before it. She fell into him and tried to kiss him. He pulled away, and left the room.

She followed, and again tried to kiss him, but again he pulled away. "Whats wrong?" "Nothing". She step in front of him. "Sean you've been wanting to kiss me since fifth grade, so why when I make the move you pull away?" "Because I've found someone else." "Who, someone from Ivalice, are you kidding me?" "No" "Sean you must realize after this is all over you won't see them again." "You do know that, right?" "Ya, ya i know." Sean stepped past her and made his way over to the command center. He saw Zargabaath and acknowledged him with a glance and made his way over to the window. He looked out to large city and then up to the swirling vortex in the sky. He looked down to the katana on his hip, then thought of Fran, and Kayla. There were so many factors affecting his life right now and he didn't know what he would do. He thought that just getting Earth and Ivalice was his only priority right now, but now there was more . He had too much to worry about, sure he could leave and have the rest of the group deal with the problems, but that would be immoral and he didn't do immoral, not to mention he would have to leave Fran which he wouldn't do.

Fran walked out on to the vewiport deck as well, she threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him he returned with one of his own. This was, for the time, pure bliss and chaos, two situations that seem to mix often. Too often,


End file.
